We're Where!
by Twister-r445
Summary: Show Crossing. Ryou and Bakura get transported to this strange new place called....... THE PAST?!? NON-YAOI!


Twister: Hello, and welcome to the show! Where my overly active imagination takes over, and the fun begins! Bakura: more like torture. Twister: *cries* you meanie! Ryou: now look Bakura! You made her cry! Bakura: hahahaha! I actually made her cry! SCORE! Ryou: Bakura. Twister: *stops crying and looks at Ryou all starry eyed* Oh, Ryou! You're sticking up for me! How sweet! Ryou: *blushes and puts hand behind head* hehe, ya. Bakura: Ooooooooh.! Twister: what baka? Bakura: grrr. what did you call me? Twister: nothing! So Ryou, you wanna do the disclaimer? Ryou: umm. Twister: PLEASE? *puts on puppy dog eyes* Bakura: NOT THE EYES! LOOK AWAY! LOOK AWAY! Ryou: *gives in too easily* O.K.! Twister: YAY! *gives Ryou a big hug* Ryou: hehe ~_~ *blushes* Twister does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any other thing in this story, except the plot. Twister: Great job! Bakura: whoop-dee-doo. Ryou: *glares at Bakura* Twister: ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Bakura, I think we're lost," said Ryou. He and his Yami had decided to take a trip to Tokyo to see the sites. Unfortunately, Bakura messed with a couple of dogs, and they got chased a couple blocks off course. They had been walking for 30 minutes. "No we're not! I know perfectly well where we are!" he said. "Then where are we?" asked Ryou. "Umm. On this street! Madera Avenue!" He said smirking. He had read the nearest sign obviously. "That doesn't tell us much! I think we should ask someone where the nearest bus station is." with that he started walking towards a nearby house. "No!" said Bakura, grabbing Ryou's arm. "I can find one! It's not that hard!" "You said that half an hour ago! We need to ask for directions!" Bakura scoffed and let go of his hikari's arm. Bakura, like a lot of egotistical guys, (Bakura: I'm not egotistical! Twister: yes you are! Now shut up and let me continue!) he did not like asking for directions. It made him feel inferior. They ascended the long stairway of the house, out of breath when they arrived at the top. Ryou knocked on the door, and heard a loud crash and yelling. Bakura laughed. There were hurried footsteps and the door opened. A girl with long black hair, brown eyes, and a blue sweater with a blue skirt greeted them. "Hello? How may I help you?" she said smiling politely. "Yes, we're lost, and we need to know where the near-" Ryou was cut short by a loud voice. "KAGOME!!!!! LET'S GET GOING WENCH!!!" Bakura was trying to stifle laughter from the look on Kagome's face. She turned around and yelled "SIT!" Then there was a loud bang like an anvil hitting the ground from the top of a building. Ryou and Bakura exchanged glances. "I'm sorry about that, you were saying?" she said like nothing had happened. "Ummm... Ya, where is the nearest bus station?" Bakura said in a tone of boredom. "OK, you take this street down to Gandra Rd. and then a left down about 5 blocks, there should be a sign." Kagome said. "Thank you," Said Ryou with a smile. He and Bakura turned to leave when they heard more shouting. Kagome turned red and shut the door. "That was interesting," said Bakura. "That guy has some vocabulary." "That wasn't so nice of him to call her a 'wench'." Ryou said. Bakura caught a glimpse of something red and white moving to a small house out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and headed in that direction to check it out. Ryou saw Bakura going back the house and stopped him. "Where are you going?" "I saw something and want to take a look at it," said the Yami, walking towards the small shed behind the house. "You know very well that that is trespassing!" shouted Ryou running after Bakura. When they reached the shed, Bakura opened the doors just in time to see a purple-ish light. Ryou had seen it too and forgot about trespassing. They both entered and saw a well in the middle of the room. Bakura walked up to it and peered inside. "There is something down there. I'm going to check it out." He said climbing down the rope latter inside it. Ryou followed, curious as to what Bakura saw. When they reached the bottom, Ryou saw what it was: a pink shard. He bent down and picked it up. Suddenly a light surrounded them. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" yelled Bakura, reaching back for the latter, but it wasn't there. The light faded and they looked up. There was sunlight shining through. "But weren't we in a hut?" asked Ryou. "We should get out of here, who knows what could happen." Bakura slowly started to climb out of the well, helping Ryou from time to time. When they reached the top, they nearly fell back in. Around them, instead of the hut and the houses was a forest. Ryou got out of the well and stood on the ground and looked around him in awe and in worry. "Where are we." he asked slowly. Bakura walked off into the forest, looking for anything familiar. Ryou saw a path ahead and motioned to Bakura to follow. After awhile, they came upon a clearing with small huts. "I think this is some sort of village." Said Ryou, looking at some of the people walking about. Bakura wasn't listening; he walked toward a hut where a sword was lying out with an evil grin on his face. Ryou sighed, knowing he couldn't separate his Yami from sharp objects, and walked up to an elderly woman who was tending an herb garden. "Umm. Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?" He said, trying his best not to sound idiotic. The woman stood up. Looking at him closely, she smiled kindly. "Ye must be from Kagome's time, yes?" Ryou looked quite confused, 'Kagome's TIME'? What did she mean? "Wha-what? What do you mean by 'Kagome's Time'?" he asked. She cocked an eye-brow at him. Just then, Kagome walked up to the old lady holding some sort of plant. She took a look at Ryou and dropped what she was holding. "How did you get here?!" she exclaimed. Ryou looked even more confused, and scared. "Umm. I. Uh." suddenly, there was a loud round of yelling. All three turned around to see what was happening. Bakura was holding the sword and had a death glare on his face. Opposite him was a boy with long silver hair, red kimono, and. dog ears?! "Give it to me!" yelled the other boy, snarling at Bakura. "Why should I?" scoffed Bakura. "Because if you don't, I'll rip you in half!" he lunged at Bakura, about ready to tear him to shreds. "SIT!!!" yelled Kagome. The boy fell face first into the ground. Bakura started laughing helplessly, dropping the sword. Kagome ran over and grabbed the sword before anything else happened. Ryou ran over towards them and help Bakura up. "Bakura!" scolded Ryou. Bakura just kept laughing. "I'm sorry for my friend. He doesn't know any better." Ryou said, trying hard not to get anymore fights going. Bakura stopped laughing at this, and just about attacked Ryou. Kagome smiled and handed the sword back to the dog-eared boy. "It's alright! Inuyasha is just a bit over protective of his stuff!" "Feh!" was all that Inuyasha said. Bakura looked at Inuyasha and tried to hold back another fit of laughter. "What's so funny?!" said Inuyasha. "Your *laugh* ears! What are you? A dog?" he said, finally bursting out in laughter. Inuyasha lunged forward and grabbed Bakura by the neck. "You wouldn't laugh at me if you knew better!" he snarled. Bakura just continued laughing. "What's the dog going to do to me, huh? Bite me?" Inuyasha growled louder. "More like KILL YOU!" Inuyasha went wide eyed for a moment then tightened his grip when Bakura still was laughing. "Oh really know." Said Bakura calmly. Inuyasha started to tighten his grip a bit more and readied his claws for the strike. Bakura, on the other hand, just looked at him with a smirk, a dark cloud encircling them. "Oh no! Please do that 'SIT' thing again, I don't want him to get hurt!" said Ryou to Kagome. Kagome nodded and said, "SIT!" Inuyasha immediately let go and fell face first into the ground. Bakura keeled over in laughter.  
  
"Please Inuyasha, try to control your temper." Said Kagome. Inuyasha humphed and walked off into the woods. "Ok, first off, who are you? And how did you get here?" she asked "Well, I'm Ryou and this is my Yami, Bakura," stated Ryou. Kagome looked puzzled. "Yami? Doesn't that mean 'Dark'?" Ryou sighed and thought of how he was going to explain to her what a Yami was. "Yeah, a Yami is. uh. it's hard to explain, really. A Yami is, umm, a spirit of a person who was trapped inside a Millennium Item, like this here," He showed her the Millennium Ring, "and they become a Yami when their reincarnation is the holder of the item." He prayed to Kami-sama that that was a good enough explanation. "Oh, ok!" said Kagome, "so, now how did you get here? You couldn't have passed through the well; you need the Shikon no Tama to do that," "Bakura and I saw the well and went in, we saw this in there," he handed her the shard, "then there was a bright light, and when we got out, we were here. Where is here anyway?" It was Kagome's turn to try to explain. She thought for a bit then slowly explained to them about the Well, The Shikon no Tama, The Feudal Ages, and most importantly about the Demons. When she mentioned this, Bakura smirked, and Ryou went pale. "So, did we transfer to an alternate universe?" asked Bakura. "No, we are in Japan, umm, 1503 Japan." She said. "1503? We're back in time? COOL! Wow! I've always wanted to meet someone from the past!" Ryou ran off into the village and started to look around anxiously, like Christmas came early. "He's excitable," said Kagome, "when he's done we'll get you guys home!" she smiled at Bakura, but it faltered when he gave her a look of smugness. "Sheesh, you're more of an Inuyasha than he is." She said turning to go to where Inuyasha was. Bakura looked at her then burst out laughing when she was out of earshot. He had been holding it in since the last 'SIT!'. Boy was he going to love torturing this Inuyasha. He seemed WAY too easy to get to, and it didn't help his case that he "LOVED" his sword so much. Easy prey for the Tomb Robber. Kagome, even though she kept her cool was stressed that these two came through. If anything happened to them, how would she explain it to their friends and family? Heck! She doesn't even know them! It would be all over the news that Ryou and Bakura were missing. Everything had to happen to her didn't it? ~ At least they will be going home soon! ~ she thought. ~ Hey, was that maniacal laughter? Weird. ~  
  
***************************************** Twister: WEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! MONKEYS!!!!!!! Bakura: MONKEYS?!?! WHERE?!?!?!?! Twister: O_o What's your deal? Ryou: Monkeys scare him. Inuyasha: He's scared of monkeys?! MONKEYS?! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Bakura: grrrr... SHUT UP YOU MANGY MUTT!! O_O *gets attacked by Inuyasha* Kagome: oh no! SIT!!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha: *SPLAT* oww. Bakura&Ryou&Twister: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Kagome: IT WAN"T THAT FUNNY! Well, maybe it was, but still! Twister: sorry! It just gets every time he gets it! Wait. Ryou: the way you said that was weird. Inuyasha: WAY to weird. Twister: Alright! First chapter down! And I will be sure to update frequently! Ryou: NOW REVIEW!!! *shakes a fork at them* Twister: O_o I never knew you were Canadian! Ryou: huh? I'm not! 


End file.
